Diplomatic Immunity (Albert Lowell)
}}Diplomatic Immunity |- style=background:#000000 |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Human |- style=background:#000000 | Age: | }37 (2190) |- style=background:#000000 | Date of Birth: | }c. ~2152 |- style=background:#000000 | Occupation: | }"Diplomat" |- style=background:#000000 | Location: | }The Citadel |- style=background:#000000 | Marital Status: | }Single |- style=background:#000000 | Previous Marital Status: | } One Marriage (Abigail Campbell, Feb. 25 2185-Feb. 26 2185, Annulled) |- style=background:#000000 | Eye color: | }Blue |- style=background:#000000 | Hair Color | }Black |- style=background:#000000 | Height: | }6'3" |- style=background:#000000 | Build: | }Broad shoulders and muscled |- style=background:#000000 | Affiliations: | }"Too numerous to mention, but I always got room for a few more... :3" |} "I am just a humble diplomat." A mild-mannered human who likes to meet other people, then screw them over, one way or the other, while smiling in their face. He works as a senior diplomat at the Alliance Embassy, for the office of Rear Admiral O'Reilly, who is an Ambassador at large. Previous positions include being a diplomatic trade representative, a diplomatic attaché and a liaison to the Citadel Farixen oversight committee. He is also a member of The Organization, a division of the Alliance Intelligence Services which deals with clandestine operations. In his free time, he likes to profile himself as a hedonistic (almost lecherous) partygoer at the many Citadel clubs. Part of this is because he genuinely enjoys life and the many pleasures it affords him; however, it also hides his less above-board activities. Lowell has a controlling interest in the Redux Corporation, an Illium-based R&D company with some minor firms that specialize in manufacturing electronics, providing private military services and other niche activities. The entire legal and financial construction of Redux is highly complex, however, and there is no way accurately gauge the extent of the company's reach. Official Biography This is the official biography for Albert Lowell. (Note that "Official" does not necessarily mean "real.") Childhood Albert Lowell was born on August 8, 2152, in Toronto, United North American States, Earth as the sole child of Reginald T. Lowell (orbital mega-structure engineer,) and Elisabeth Lowell-Wolcott (architect.) He left Earth with his family in 2158, when his father got a contract to help design and build Pascal station (Lacaille System, Pictor Gamma). In 2161, they moved to Ptolemy city (Flamsteed System, Heracles Beta), where his father and mother worked together on Bayer station (later renamed Verbena). In 2162 his mother died due to a lung infection. Teenage years Lowell came in regular contact with the Law during his teenage years for petty vandalism and theft. He ran away from home for a few months, during which time he aligned himself with a local gang of pickpockets. This downward spiral ended with him stealing, joyriding and finally crashing the aircar of the regional vice-governor. He was arrested for his crimes and was condemned to three years of prison time. His sentence was commuted, as it was deemed "wasteful" to imprison someone who could do more good outside of prison then inside. Because of this, Albert earned complete amnesty by joining the Alliance. Originally planning to join the military he found he was more suited for a civilian life, and as such became assigned as a assistant to one of the top diplomats on Thessia. Alliance Career Lowell started his career as a junior diplomatic trade representative 2170, and worked hard for his advancements. In 2172 he became a diplomatic trade representative. In 2176, he managed to obtain an exceptional promotion, largely due to his part of the Ferdinant-Rakia Deal. His new promotion as a travelling diplomatic trade negotiator brought him to Hierarchy space, where he became a proponent of the Alliance-Krogan Reintegration Program. because of this, he was one of the first people assigned to spearhead diplomatic (trade) negotiations between the Alliance and the krogan clans in the DMZ. In 2178, Lowell received the field medal for "exceptional services," rendered by completing the Ferdinant-Rakia Deal. This resulted in the use of human-made carbon tubes in the construction of the titular arcology on the turian colony of Rakia. Two years later, Lowell was promoted to a senior diplomatic trade negotiator, assigned to the Alliance trade mission on Palaven. After a four-year stint, he then became an diplomatic attaché, assigned to the permanent Alliance trade mission on the Citadel. The Cole Incident During his time on the Citadel, Lowell managed to acquire an illegal AI construct named "Cole," build by Varril Lamann. After neutralizing and registering it he stayed on as a caretaker for it. Unfortunately for Mr. Lowell, "Cole" was not as harmless as he seemed, framing the diplomat for sentient trafficking. As a result, Lowell fled the Citadel and exiled himself to Omega. Lowell discovered the AI's duplicity on the station, and he dealt with it permanently, destroying both the AI's soft- and hardware. He then found sufficient evidence to force an acquittal in his court case, and returned home after a few months. Return To Fold After he had returned to the Citadel (and had some rest and relaxation) Lowell was reassigned to help with the colonial recruitment effort. This turned out to be a short-term position; before long he was back on Citadel, as a diplomatic attaché and liaison to the Citadel Farixen oversight committee. Classified Information The information below is not necessarily common knowledge. Characteristics *Sleeps very little *Posses genemods and cybernetics *Has a (first generation) grey-box *Was born with serious birth defects *Ran away from home at a very early age *Highly pragmatic *Uses sexuality as a way to distract people from asking other questions. This behavior is inspired from his first meeting with Tellix, noting how people got distracted by the "fun loving turian." (This does not mean that he doesn't enjoy it.) Hobbies and other pastimes *Lowell is a flirt; he sleeps around and is not shy about it. The only species he has not yet managed to sleep with is a salarian, due to the species' innate lack of sex-drive (and volus, if nervestims are discounted). *Lowell loves to tinker with technology, and is a gunsmith. *He collects art and archaeological artifacts. *Lowell spends a lot of time in combat gyms, where he practices hand-to-hand combat and uses the gun range. He really gets around - The List At time of writing, this is the complete list of CDN members Albert Lowell has slept with. *The Hound Of Uzin AKA Dis (Krogan Male) *Fun Loving Turian AKA Tellix Gallus (Turian Male) *Grackel AKA Arakhet error (Raloi Female) *Palmer AKA Lyra Palmer (Human Female) *Techie Pilgrim AKA Thel'Adean vas Tinketta (Quarian Male) *Captain Dharma AKA Kor'ik Qion (Turian Male) *Nifty Cal AKA Callidus Solex (Turian Male) *YahgLadiesMan AKA Bobert (Yahg Male) *SkyEye AKA Sanjin Challos Bar (Drell Female) *Diocese AKA Rabbas Bar (Drell Male) *Davril AKA Davril Wilde (Turian Male) *And My Fornax AKA Fadil Mahd (Drell Male) *Human C-Sec Officer AKA Aaron (Human Male) *Daralis2156 AKA Daralis Pryam (Turian Female) *Hammers-sickles AKA Juhani Alavirta (Human Male) *VeeVee AKA Veneta Ragum (Turian Female) *HansaTel AKA Hansa'Tel Nar Devlon (Quarian Female) *ArlaNeeri vas Vanagandr AKA Arla'Neeri nar Vanagandr (Quarian Female) *Telos Mallenis (Turian Male) *Scoper AKA Arthur Hoffmann (Human Male) *InfraStruct AKA Jorgal Dwick (Krogan Male) *AlexSuperCop AKA Alex Parker (Human Male) *Compact Culture AKA Lidan Fahad (Drell Male) * Fourwarned AKA Quatra Quatri (Turian Female) * Capice AKA Kayana Pesh (Drell Female) * Clod AKA Claude DuBois (Human Male) * Seeking_Rakhana AKA Arash Hari (Drell Male) * Scottish_Daisy AKA Daisy O'Kierney (Human Female) * Senn (Turian Male) Threads * So How Was Your Day?: A normal day's schedule for Dippy in the early days of CDN. * A Message To Would-Be Blackmailers: You fools! Dippy has no shame! * A Geth WHAT?: Dippy tries to convince Thalyr'Ra nar Thunderchild to hand over some sensitive equipment to the Alliance, as opposed to C-sec or, much worse, Cerberus. * From Omega With Love: Temporarily a fugitive, Dippy reports in from Omega. * Diplomatic Rendezvous (Featuring Bastard Understudy): Albert meets with Abattoir and Suri'Neyvi on Omega. * Aliens Can Party Too!: Attending a great CDN Christmas party at Fadil Mahd's place. * The Man's Mens' Night Out: Albert joins Harrad 01 (Harrad Illum), Idem Quod, Thel'Adean vas Tinketta and others for a men's night out on the Citadel. * The Lesson: Dippy meets with Suri again during her visit to the Citadel. They go for a drive - yes, it's that type of lesson. * Return To The Pale Blue Dot: Albert needs to head back to Earth, and is given a ride there by Harrad. * A Deal With Dippy: Kaneel is looking for a place to live on the Citadel. Albert can provide. * Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da: Meeting with Lepantis Corvax. * Dippy's Game: Instead of the usual Reapers, CDN plays a different game of elimination - who will successfully date Dippy? * Who Goes There 2: ** Diplomatic Inquisition 1 - Kaynik: Dippy does a little investigation of his own. ** Diplomatic Inquisition 2 - Muckracker: Dippy’s investigation takes him to the source of the storm. ** Just Because You Despise Me: Lowell and Dietrich meet face-to-face. ** Desperate Times: Aphin realizes what must be done. ** Encrypted Message to Muckracker: Giving advice to the fugitive reporter. ** Settling the Tab: An unexpected visit occurs. * The Priiize: As a guest instructor with Harrad's class. * Last Will and Testament: He's not actually dead, but the dead man's switch went off. Reaper War * So, it's Official: Dippy announces that, yes, the government at Arcturus has fallen. *Non-Emergencies: Coping with the Reaper War (or not), Albert gets a visit from Cour Illum. * Uncovering Adrianea: Intrigue among the Sundowners. Thanks to some bluffing involving false witness statements and a proposition to sleep with him, he discovers Adrianea's true identity. And he films the whole incident. * Well, It's About time: Albert seeks shelter at Aphin's Place during the Cerberus coup. * Let Me Entertain You: Albert shares the news about the Sundowners with Kayana. *A Friendly Visit: Lowell has a request for Harrad and Cour. * And Miles To Go Before I Sleep: Albert and Nikolai Aleksanders as the war reaches its end. Post-War * Overdue: The war is over, so what will Albert do now? * The Charity Dinner Open Thread: Attending the official Leaving the Ducts charity dinner. It involves discussing station politics with Max The Maverick (Maxentius Vallario), and being briefly approached by SlowAndSteady (Xuumo-kalashasi), among others. * No Strings Attached: Albert Lowell hosts a CDN get-together at Afterlife. *An Offer You Can Refuse: Lowell asks Kayana to join him on a diplomatic mission -- to the rachni. * We Come In Peace: Lowell, Kayana, and Arina Caenis are off to see the rachni. * FoLA Inquiry: Kayana shows up to talk baby names and Dwick antics. * Cards at '86: A card game at the Silversun Strip, for a group of CDN regulars. *An Interesting Visit: Showing Jacob Angelaus around Palaven. * Diplomatic Rhapsody: Meeting up with Fadil Mahd. * What Do You Know About Me?: Possibly the best answer to the question "who is Dippy, exactly?" * Quicksilver Palace: A trip on a relaxing cruise ship. *Taglines: Albert asks the board: what would be your political tagline? * Memorabilia: Lowell and Aphin's nephew deal with Aphin's legacy. *Seasonal Celebration: Attending a Christmas party on Earth, at the Angelaus estate. * A Younger Man's Clothes, chapter one: Xuumo's dabbling in archaeology brings some unwelcome attention, and he meets with Lowell and Arina Caenis to ascertain how widespread the problem is. OOC Notes * Diplomatic Immunity is the first RP character to be created by his player. * His excessive sexual appetite was initially revealed as a throw-away line/joke; it later became incorporated into the character. * Dippy is purposefully shallow in his extranet posts. * Most people on CDN reference Lowell as 'Dippy,' to such an extent that new forumites will sometimes send the player PMs asking who 'Albert' is. Mirqurios coined the name Dippy. * The player behind Diplomatic Immmunity is purposefully vague about how he looks. The only concrete descriptions are those of his height, hair, and eye color. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Systems Alliance